treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawkwing
Hawkwing is a brown tom with tan highlights. Blue eyes. He has a scar on his face. Personality He is courageous, with the urge to be the best warrior in the Clan. He is also brave. Somewhat mistrustful of non-TreeClan cats. Determined, and sometimes impatient. History He and his littermates, Thorn and Cloud, were left abandoned in TreeClan territory when they were very young. Cloud died early on, but soon after he and Thorn were found by a TreeClan patrol, and brought into camp. They took on Clan names, Hawkkit and Thornkit. Eventually they became apprentices, Hawkpaw and Thornpaw. After some time, he was given his warrior name, Hawkwing. Search for Duneleap After a deadly Nightcough epidemic, Blizzardflight, mate of Duneleap, came near death. In his grief he left the Clan, heading out into off-territory. Because of his sudden absence, search patrols were sent out. Hawkwing was sent on several. He became obsessed with trying to bring the wayward tom back. On one occasion, Hawkwing was searching for scent trails along the TreeClan-LakeClan border. Unable to find any strong traces of Duneleap's scent he began to turn around when he met Sedgecreek at the border. After a terse explanation of his doings, Sedgecreek offered to help him in his search. He was initially suspicious and wary at first, but he allowed her to come along. Sedgecreek quickly discovered Duneleap's scent on the LakeClan side of the border. The two followed it downstream, out of Clan territory. At first the terrain was thick woodland, where Hawkwing was more suited to. He led the way until nightfall. Because it was getting dark quickly they opted to share a nest for the night. The next day they went on, eventually making their way out of the trees and into a tall-grass plain. They lost Duneleap's trail after several hours, long enough for both to start despairing. Sedgecreek had the idea to have Hawkwing climb up into one of the trees to try and catch sight of him. The tom reluctantly agreed and climbed up. He was able to see Duneleap slip through the grass, not more than an hour ahead. He climbed down and the two of them followed him. They caught up to Duneleap before nightfall, and convinced him to return to TreeClan with them, once they delivered the news that Blizzardflight had lived. Hawkwing was reluctant, but agreed to follow another stream back to Clan territories. When they arrived at Clan territory, Sedgecreek and Hawkwing parted ways reluctantly. When the two TreeClan toms returned the found that the Crimson Guild had attacked and driven the Clan out of the forest. They rejoined their suspicious Clanmates, with Aspenbreeze questioning both their loyalty and their trust. Shortly before the battle with the Guild Sedgecreek revealed that she was bearing his kits. He was stunned, but promised to be there for her if he could. Shortly after it was revealed to LakeClan that Swiftkit and Buzzardkit were half-Clan, and Sedgecreek was exiled by Sapstar. She went to TreeClan and revealed the truth. Hawkwing then left TreeClan to journey with her away from Clan territory. Trivia * His owner was GreenTaco Feline * He was adopted by Quillfang Category:TreeClan Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Off-Territory Cats Category:Warriors Category:Loners